Bows & Arrows reform school
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: Because of a stupid prank with a cop car, Kami, April, Ana, Chad, David, Adrian, Fernando, Riley, Jade, Jake and Vada were put in a freaky reform school for a month. I got writers block so I put this up


AN: I have massive writers block. And as you all know, writers block sucks... so here's some random story I thought of. Yay...

"Beds, Watchers, Medications." The woman or man... teacher told us. I wasn't sure if the teacher was a guy or a girl. On one hand, she kinda looked most like a girl, by she had a deep voice like a guy.

I scanned the room. It had quite a few people in here. There was Ana, Adrian, Fernando, Chad, Jake, Vada, Kami, David, Jade, and Riley, the reason we're in this mess. There was a few other people too.

There was a girl about our age who looked like she just stepped out of a spa. She had light blue hair, yellowish eyes, and had freckles all over her face. But it fit her. She saw me staring at her and whispered with a British accent, "My name's Chabo."

There was another guy who had scars running down his arms, and golden blonde hair. And whever I turned to him, he would give me a dirty look that made me want to punch his face in.

"Everyone is to be in their room at one oclock." The teacher continued. "If not, they will get three yips. Watchers are what we call cameras. You get caught doing something against the rules, that's five yips. And if you have any medication, you are to give it to a teacher until you need it. The punishment for not doing this is two yips."

I really wanted to ask some questions. But I really didn't want to ask questions. But if I did, I would ask what a yip was.

I'm sure your wondering why I, April, would be in a reform school hallway. Well, the answer is that Riley got us in here. Don't ask.

The teacher stared at each of us in turn, as if asking for questions. "Good. Now choose a partner to share your room with. There can be three. Genders don't matter."

Ana quickly went over to me. Of course. David reached for Riley's hand, but instead, Riley grabbed Jade's hand. And instantly, Chad went next to David. Kami sighed in relief and stood next to Vada. Adrian went to Fernando, just as Jake stood next to him. The freaky guy and Chabo stood next to eachother with dirty looks.

The teacher watched us. "Good. Now head to your morning classes in the Angel dorm. Your teacher will be Mr. Caroline. Your afternoon class will be with Mrs. Inq." She turned to see a smirking hotpink haired girl, and a brown haired boy snickering at the end of the hallway. "Kotora! Prank! Can you show the new kids around?"

The pink haired girl smiled and literally leapt towards us, with the boy following. "Sure thing!" She said happily. The teacher smiled and walked away. The girl smirked again. "Name's Kotora. I'll take the girls and Prank will take the guys."

Without another word, the guys followed the boy named Prank down another hallway. We just stared at Kotora. She was wearing a blue skipper outfit.

She turned to us. "So... I guess you guys wanna go to class? Well come on!" She started to walk down another hallway, and we followed. "Got any questions?" She asked brightly.

Kami nooded. "Yeah. What are yips?"

Kotora shrugged. "They're just a contest thing. Whoever gets the least amount of yips every month, gets some prize." She turned around to look at us. "So... do you guys think that teacher was a guy or girl?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Girl? Why?"

Kotora shrugged one shoulder. "It's kind of a debate around the whole school. Which gender is this teacher. Which gender is that teacher. You'll catch on."

She opened a door and light filled the hallway. Finally, we were outside. Kotora led us to a bench quickly and sat down.

"So what's with everyone's weird names?" Jade asked. Her voice was filled with fake innocence.

"What's with you and Riley sharing a room?" I snapped. Jade shot me a look and rolled her eyes.

Kotora smiled. "Ohh! Tension! And everyone kinda has freaky names here. Wait til you meet Lol or Picabu. Besides, weird named peopleyou shouldn't look out for. It's the crazies you have to look out for.

"Crazies?" Vada, Ana, and Kami all asked at once.

Kotora nodded. "Yep. The ones with the wristbands on their rists, necks, and sometimes tongues. They're the phycos." At that moment, she put her hands behind her head, and basically let us see the blinking wristban on her wrist.

I sighed and turned to Ana. "Remind me to kill Riley for getting us in a reform school for a month."

Kotora's eyes shot open. "Yeah! Why did all you guys get sent in here?"

Suddenly, Chabo spoke up. "I'm here because a a teacher at my old school thought she couldn't accept my homework 'cause-"

Kotora nodded in acceptannce. "Ahh... another crazy!"

'We're here because-" Vada started to say but was interrupted by Kami.

"Because Riley decided we should pull a prank in a stolen police car?" Kami offered.

I growled. "Yep. Which got us all in here for a week."

Kotora smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry." She laughed. "You'll survive her for awhile. "I've been looking for a couple of new slaves anyway..."

And to think... this was our first day Bows & Arrows reform school.


End file.
